Winner Take What's Left
by NightmareSelene
Summary: PostWinner Take All.The continuation of the Tournament of Heroines.Two OCs and some familiar faces.R&R Please.Flames welcomed.Rating has changed for bloodshed in chapter 3 and maybe more. [Complete]!Enjoy!
1. Introductions

Summary: Post-Winner Take All. The continuation of the Tournament of Heroines. Two OCs and some familiar faces.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, however, I do own Nightmare and Reverie.

Winner Take What's Left

Introductions

"Welcome, all, to the Tournament of Heroines!" The Master of Game's voice echoed.

"Raven?" Starfire said warily.

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." The alien replied, eyes darting to the other contestants. She saw her sister, Blackfire, Raven of course, Terra, Jynx and 3 other young women she did not recognize.

One was an African-American girl who was dressed in tight black pants and a yellow and black horizontally striped shirt. She had nearly transparent wings on her back and two B-shaped metal objects on her sides. Her hair was pulled back into two buns on each side of her head and her eyes were the color of chocolate. They held a look of annoyance.

Another was a very gothic looking girl wearing black chain-strung pants, a crimson shirt with a black flame on the chest, a long, black trench-coat and matching, multi-buckled combat boots. Her raven-colored hair reached just past her waist and framed her deathly-pale face and crimson eyes. She had a curious look on her face.

Right next to her was a strangely beautiful girl with equal-length blonde hair. She looked confused and seemed to look to the gothic girl next to her for help. She wore white shorts and a pale blue shirt with a slightly darker colored teardrop on the chest. On her feet were white socks and pale blue tennis shoes. Her sparkling blue eyes and rosy complexion could hold any male creature within a trance.

"Tournament? You mean all I have to do is beat these kids?" The gothic girl asked, stepping in front of the crowd.

"Who are you callin' a kid, sugar? You ain't much older than us." The African-American girl replied, clearly annoyed.

"I'm two hundred and ten, beat that." The girl replied, at which Bumblebee backed down. "Would you chill, sis?"

"How can I chill when I'm surrounded by 6 powerful complete strangers with which I must do battle?!" The blonde next to her whined, clinging to her sister's trench coat.

"Reverie, I said chill." The older girl yanked her cloak from the blonde's grasp. "You are more powerful than you let on."

"I for one would like an explanation." Blackfire said, stepping out of the group.

The other girls nodded and looked up to the Master of Games.

"You are all hear-by invited to participate in the Tournament of Heroines." He bellowed. "Raven, the 1/2 demon telepath with amazing mental powers. When she's mad, you want to steer clear. Terra, the rockin' teen with awesome earth powers to match. Reverie, the 1/3 human, 1/3 demon and 1/3 siren 1/2 sister of Nightmare with the powers of dreams. If you dream it, she can create it. Nightmare, the 1/3 human, 1/3 demon and 1/3 vampire 1/2 sister of Reverie with the power of fear. Able to make you live your worst nightmare, she can be a deadly opponent. Starfire, the alien from Tamaran with the power of Starbolts and strength. Don't let her bubbly personality fool you, she is a very powerful being. Blackfire, the Tamaranian sister of Starfire with just as much strength and power. Bumblebee, the high-flying teen with the agility and sting of the deadly insect and Jynx, the H.I.V.E. member with the power of curses and bad luck. She'll put her spell on you. These are the contestants. If any of you feel you need to not participate, only say the word and I shall send you home."

He held up the ruby-like jewel around his neck. The girls talked amongst themselves before Terra stepped up.

"We're all in." She said, getting approving nods from the others.

"Good, in a few moments we shall begin round one." The Master of Games left briefly to let the others chat.

"How goes Earth, baby sister?" Blackfire teased, coming up behind Star and Raven.

"Just fine, sister, but how have you escaped from jail?" Starfire's voice was more of a growl than usual.

"I was in my chamber and now I'm not. I'll have to thank that monkey-guy after I win." She laughed.

"You mean after I win." Bumblebee retorted from behind them.

"I'd like to see you all try to take me down." Nightmare cackled from behind them.

"Raven, I believe I have found someone with more creepiness than you." Starfire said as she watched Nightmare.

"Let's just hope she can't back up her words as well as she says." Raven nearly whispered.

"Let the tournament begin!" The Master of Games shouted. "Nightmare vs. Blackfire. Jynx vs. Raven. Bumblebee vs. Terra. Reverie vs. Starfire."

* * *

Oooo!!! Round one is coming up, followed by Round Two, the final battle and then a similar ending to "Winner Take All". I plan on updating soon! 


	2. Round One

Winner Take What's Left

Round One

"Nightmare vs. Blackfire. Jynx vs. Raven. Bumblebee vs. Terra. Reverie vs. Starfire." The Master of Games shouted, and the contestants were soon teleported to different stages.

Bumblebee and Terra were in a barren wasteland, Reverie and Starfire were in a grassy green meadow, Raven and Jynx were in a large space with floating candles and demonic antiques while Nightmare and Blackfire were in a vampiric temple.

"Begin!" The Monkey-man's voice echoed to each stage, though he remained unseen.

"Guess I'll start this show!" Bumblebee said, pulling out her B-shaped weapons and twirling them around her fingers before firing them at Terra's feet. She dodged and resurrected a large clump of rock to levitate on while sending small rocks at her opponent, who zapped them with her stingers, disintegrating them. She then flew after Terra, shooting at her as she dodged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nightmare took in all of her surroundings, then smirked. "You have no idea what you're up against, alien."

"Haha! I think you underestimate me, _vampire_." Blackfire said in her usual suave tone.

"I assure you, I do not." Nightmare replied, creating an onyx sphere in her palm. "And I'll prove it!"

She thrust out her palm and from the orb flew a horde of green gremlin looking creatures with wings that seemed to be covered in green goop.

"Eek! Zahngaboos!" Blackfire yelped and scurried away as the creatures threw globs of green acid at her, which melted nearby pews and candles. Nightmare jumped backwards and perched herself on the rod of a hanging tapestry in a crouched position, humming to herself as her opponent blasted the creatures with purple starblots. She jumped away, however, when a starbolt was fired at her perch, melting it.

"Perhaps I have underestimated you." Blackfire said, eyes and fingertips aglow with purple energy. "But not anymore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I do not wish to harm you, Reverie, but I must win this tournament of earthly girl heroes." Starfire said, charging her energy.

"I don't want to hurt you either, but likewise, I have to win." Reverie claimed, forming a light-blue orb within her hand. "I'm sorry."

Starfire was about to destroy the orb when she blinked and suddenly found herself on the Titan's island. It was nearly sunset and the breeze was calmly pushing the waves up onto the shore. She looked around, awestruck, before a voice behind her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Star?" Robin's voice caused her to turn to face him.

"Robin, you have returned unharmed! I was...worried." Star trailed of, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Star. I'm glad to see you're okay too." He replied, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You are okay, right?"

"I am well, Robin. I thank you." She plastered a large smile on her face, looking up at him.

"Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" He asked, boring into her emerald orbs from behind his mask.

"Robin..." She began, a pink blush creeping to her cheeks. "I believe I have 'the crush'."

Reverie concentrated on the frozen girl before her, a look of sorrow dancing across her features as she focused on keeping the trance in place. As much as she didn't like tampering with people's feelings, she felt she had to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven glared at her opponent from underneath her hood. "We meet again, Jynx." Her tone held a hint of a growl.

"You remembered? I'm flattered!" She squealed in a mocking tone, creating a wave of magenta lightning in her hands. "Then you'll remember this!"

Jynx threw the strips of electricity at her nemesis, who jumped up into the air and encircled herself within a black ball of energy before releasing it outwards and at her opponent.

"I remember that I beat you!" Raven retorted, encasing nearby pottery within the same energy that cloaked her hands and beckoned the objects to fly at Jynx. She managed to block the major impact, but the items still hit her arms dead-on, shattering to lay in shards upon the floor.

"Not this time, I don't have my 'teammates' holding me back!" The miniature villain claimed, tossing a ball of dark pink lightning at Raven, who easily deflected it as she inched closer, a menacing look in her violet eyes...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hrrah!" Terra yelled as she forced two large boulders to fly at Bumblebee, one hitting dead-on while the other narrowly clipped her left wing, sending her plummeting to the ground.

"Aah!" She managed to roll out of the way as the second fell towards her. Terra formed a rocky barrier around Bumblebee, trapping her inside it.

"Winner, Terra!" The Master of Game's voice echoed and in a flash of white lightning, Bumblebee disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Take this!" Blackfire shouted as she shot a barrage of purple starbolts at Nightmare, who was forced to jump back and torpedo off the wall at her opponent, stopping right in front of her face only to vanish and appear behind her.

"My turn." Nightmare said in a chilling tone, gripping the back of Blackfire's neck and slamming her into a nearby stone wall, which crumbled.

"I-I won't lose to a m-mixed-breed Vamp-girl!" She growled, shooting at Nightmare with her eyebeams as she attempted to stand up from the rubble. Her opponent dodged the poorly-aimed blasts and appeared kneeling before her.

"Oh, but this mixed-breed Vamp-girl is _very_ intent on winning." She hissed, picking her up by her neck and tossing her into an incense canister, knocking it on top of her.

"Winner, Nightmare." The Master's voice bellowed, then Blackfire was gone with a flash of light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reverie sighed and looked at the entranced girl in front of her. It wouldn't be long until the illusion was completed and her opponent would fall into a long slumber. She couldn't help but feel bad about messing with the alien's emotions, and the fact that she could see exactly what she was dreaming was not helping.

"You mean _a_ crush? On who?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

"You..." Starfire replied in a small voice.

"Star...I...I love you." Robin blurted out.

"This is like a dream come true..." Starfire mused. "Wait! Dream? Reverie! This is..."

Reverie gasped as she saw the eyes of the girl in front of her twitch into a blink, then glare at her angrily.

"But how?!" Reverie asked, completely aghast.

"You have injured my heart greatly, controller of dreams, and you shall pay!" Starfire growled, firing starbolts at Reverie, who didn't bother dodging or even shielding herself from the blasts. She lay sprawled across the grass, body slightly scorched.

"Winner, Starfire!" The Master of Games claimed, and Reverie vanished behind a wall of light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"C'mon, Raven, we have great history together, I never _really _wanted to hurt you...hehe..." Jynx laughed nervously and backed away slowly from her, rubbing her sore arms.

"Yeah, really _great_." Raven lifted her aura-encased hands into the air and beckoned a large desk to fly at her opponent. It smashed Jynx into the ground and she just lay there, moaning, in too much pain from the impact to move.

"Winner, Raven!" The Master of Games called before allowing Jynx to 'return home' in a flash of light. Soon after, Raven and the others were back in the main room where they had first appeared.

"It seems my sister has been defeated." Starfire said, noticing Blackfire's absence.

"Mine as well. Humph, she never did like fighting 'innocents'." Nightmare huffed, noticing that Reverie was not in the room as well.

"So, where did the losers go?" Terra asked, inwardly concerned.

"They have been returned home safely." The Master assured. "For the 4 of you that managed to claim victory this round, you must rest, for tomorrow we begin Round 2!!!"

In a flash he himself was gone, leaving the remaining contestants to find their rooms.

"I did not enjoy the dreams that your sister bestowed upon me." Starfire said to Nightmare, though she made sure to stay a few feet away.

"If you didn't like her dreams, then you'll _hate_ my nightmares. Hahaha, sweet dreams." The part-blooded vampire laughed, going into a nearby 'guestroom' to sleep for the night. The others followed her example, knowing that tough competition was awaiting them the next day...

NS: Muahaha! I tried to do what the episode itself did with the fights, switching from one to the other to the next and then the last, but I only gave each 2 parts instead of 3 or more. Hope you enjoy! Round 2 is up next! I want to keep this story more original, so it will be a complete round, not a 1 on 1 on 1 like "Winner Take All". Sorry. I'll update prolly tomorrow. Toodles! And thanks for the reviews!


	3. Round Two

Before I begin the 3rd chapter, I'd like to take a moment to thank all my wonderful reviewers, to name a few: Amongst-Azarath, Wave Maker, Harei sky, Raven Sugara the Tenken, Koraandr, Hiei's Brother, SnowwhiteandtheSevenDragons and kaila. As I get more reviewers, more names will be posted. A lot of you want Raven to win, I noticed, but originally, I was going to have one of my OCs win (Nightmare). Now it's up to a coin-toss...HeadsRaven, TailsNightmare tosses, catches, smirks. Okay! You will know next chapter, I better get typing! Bye, and enjoy!

Winner Take What's Left

Round Two

"Good morning, champions. We will begin round two immediately. The matches are as follows: Raven vs. Terra and Nightmare vs. Starfire." The Master of Games said as the four girls entered the main hall. "Let the second round begin!"

Before the girls could even react, they were on different stages once again. Nightmare and Star were in a tree-filled park-like setting while Raven and Terra were in an abandoned construction site.

"Your sister older was a breeze to take down, so you shouldn't be _too_ much trouble." Nightmare said with a prideful smirk across her lips, revealing the mildly pointed fangs she had for canine teeth.

"I have defeated my sister before, so perhaps you underestimate me, controller of fear." Starfire said, hands and eyes charging with green energy.

"We'll see." Was all Nightmare said before having to block the barrage of starbolts being fired at her. She did so by jumping back and disappearing into the brush of a nearby tree.

"Come out now please so we may resume our battle." Star said warily, poking her head behind random trees with her starbolts ready.

"Ha! You are clueless, alien, I don't intend on this being a 'friendly' competition..." Her voice echoed loudly, seeming to come from everywhere. She clenched her fists and lengthened her claws, unseen by Starfire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So here we are, two friends locked in a battle for the win." Terra said with smirk, golden energy flowing to her eyes as she placed her goggles over them.

"Just some friendly competition, right?" Raven asked, smirking herself as she charged her fingertips with ebony auras of her power.

"Right." Terra said with a chuckle as she lifted her arms to levitate five large boulders, one of which she hopped on to. Raven reacted by encasing a large pile of metal and concrete in her power and bringing them up to surround her as she flew into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She cried, forcing the objects to fly towards Terra, knocking two of the boulders out of the blonde's invisible grasp.

Terra took off, dodging the random objects that were flung at her by her fellow Titan. (A/N: Please note that Terra is already a Titan, but has not betrayed them yet. "Winner Take All", according to various episode guides, takes place after "Titan Rising" but before "Betrayal". This confused me, because she was not featured in the card game at the start of the episode.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I ask you to come out from hiding and fight in a battle of powers, not play the earthly game, hide-and-go-seek-the-hider, please." Starfire said into the treetops, still not able to locate her opponent. "Where have you gone?"

"I'm right here!" Nightmare's voice shouted and before Star could react, a set of claws was slicing into her shoulder. The Tamaranian yelped in pain and clutched the wound as blood trickled slowly from it, staining her purple top.

"You have harmed me greatly." Starfire growled, charging at her now visible opponent with her starbolts ready. Ignoring the painful sting of the cuts, Star flung a barrage of the emerald energy at Nightmare, who deflected the blasts by whacking them away with her forearms. She missed one, however, and it blasted her square in the stomach, knocking her onto her back.

"Rrr...ow...you're going to regret that, alien." Nightmare growled, rolling onto her knees to clutch her slightly scorched abs as she glared daggers at Starfire. She gasped and backed away from the enraged girl, then realized she had to win and prepared her starbolts as the 1/3 vampire stood to her feet.

"You do not frighten me." Starfire said, though her voice was shaky and unsure.

"Then why do my fear senses tell me otherwise?" Nightmare snarled, forming her onyx orb within her palm as a ribbon of crimson flame danced around it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven had successfully knocked away the two large boulders that Terra attempted to ground her with.

"You're as sharp as ever, Raven, but my skills have improved more than you expect." Terra said, forcing a snake-like pillar of dirt and rock to speed towards her opponent, who just narrowly dodged.

"Maybe so, Terra, but I _never_ underestimate an opponent." Raven replied as black energy poured from the jewel in her forehead, eyes and fingertips, encasing the long pillar within it. Terra attempted to catch her off-guard by beckoning some smaller stones to fly at her, but only smashed into a wall of the ebony energy. This allowed Raven to crush her biggest threat into tiny pieces.

"I see you've learned a few new tricks." Terra said, nervousness evident in her voice as she hovered in place on the only rock currently in her control.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Raven replied with a growl as she raised her arms slowly, causing a plethora of objects to come under her control. "And unfortunately for you, you never will. Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

With the cry of her magic words, the female necromancer beckoned the objects to fly at her opponent, who took most of the hits. Though Terra tried to fly away, her only means of transportation was knocked out from under her feet, causing her to hit the ground with a thud.

"Oof..." Was all Terra managed to breathe before covering her head with her gloved hands as Raven forced a mountain of heavy matter to fall on top of her, all while wearing a sinister smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Starfire backed away at her opponent's actions, but was forced to stop when she bumped into the trunk of a large tree.

"Let's take you up on that comment, shall we?" Nightmare hissed in a sarcastically sweet tone, raising her hands high into the air. As if summoned by invisible puppet strings, a horde of skeleton zombies came forth from the dirt.

With a yelp of both surprise and fear, Starfire flew a few feet above the ground and blasted the creatures with her jade starbolts. Though she managed to destroy a few, more and more sauntered slowly towards her, moaning as their bones creaked and popped.

"Your minions are numerous." Starfire commended nervously, backing away before noticing that a circle of flames had surrounded her.

"There is no escape from my circle of hell, child. Be lucky I have spared your life." Nightmare's voice came from behind her, and the last thing the Tamaranian remembered was a boot colliding with her back and being slammed into a tree before blacking out.

"Winner, Nightmare!" The Master of Games claimed and Star's unconscious form disappeared in a flash of light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sorry to have to do this, Terra." Raven sighed as she continued to pile cinderblocks, metal poles, rocks, gravel and other loose articles on top of the fallen Titan. The heavy mountain shifted every once in a while, but when the movement ceased, Raven assumed Terra had been knocked out. Turning on a heel to walk away, she had just enough time to raise a transparent onyx wall to catch the foreign objects her opponent forced off of herself to scatter across the stage.

"I'm not out, not just yet." Terra said with a triumphant smirk, rubbing her dirt-covered face with the back of her sleeve and spitting soil from her mouth.

"You should have stayed down." Raven growled, turning to glare daggers at the blonde. Growing impatient, she encircled Terra within her gloomy energy and using all her telepathic might, flung her as far out of the area as she possibly could, at which Terra screamed her head off.

"Winner, Raven!" The Master of Games concluded as Terra was zapped from the sky by harmless lightning.

Both Nightmare and Raven were transferred back to the main hall.

"Where is Starfire?!" Raven growled, gritting her teeth at Nightmare.

"She's alive, I didn't scare her _too_ bad." Nightmare laughed, then replied dangerously, "You're next."

"The winners of Round 2, Nightmare and Raven, will face off tomorrow in the final battle!" The monkey-like man bellowed, looking at the girls with an approving smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, when I will be victorious. Sweet dreams." Nightmare mocked, heading to the room which she had claimed to be hers the night before. Raven did the same, for they both knew the next battle would be a difficult one...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/S: Ha! Round Two is done! Onto the finals! Now you will see what Nightmare can really do! Sorry it took so long to update. 1) Writer's block and 2) Trojan Horse Virus. Not a happy combo. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I promise that the final battle will be super-long! Find out who wins and my surprise ending! Later!


	4. Final Round, New Beginnings

Muahaha! Last battle chapter! This will be long! I hope you enjoy!!! Oh, and it wasn't _really_ up to a coin toss, the ending was strategically planned. Surprise ending is in store, hehe, I hope you find it original! This IS NOT THE LAST TOURNAMENT!!! You will see what I have in store for the story. My friend Michael helped me with the setup of the continuation…oh, yeah! More shout-outs to my reviewers: ELM-Tree10, GS Dragono, blaze-firestorm, twisted-writter and all the formerly listed ones. I am LOVING the feedback! Keep it up! Later!

Winner Take What's Left 

Final Round

"Welcome, finalists! This battle will decide the winner of the Tournament of Heroines!" The Master of Games announced as the two girls sauntered out of their rooms.

"So, aside from bragging rights, what's in it for us?" Nightmare asked with a cocky smirk as she ran a clawed hand through her silky black curtain of hair.

"There will be…tremendous prizes after the last battle is waged." The monkey-man said dramatically, though his voice faltered momentarily. Raven eyed him warily, but shook the ominous feeling away.

"Very well, I suppose that will make it worthwhile, yes?" Nightmare asked Raven, who merely smirked with a half-nod from underneath her hood.

"Enough talk, the battle begins, Nightmare vs. Raven!" The Master yelled and both girls were transported to a rocky, barren wasteland. "Fight!"

Nightmare and Raven both surveyed the landscape before beginning their verbal assaults on each other's pride.

"Hmm, a half-demon. I'm 1/3 myself, but you already knew that. I bet you have a hard time controlling your-"

"Shut up!" Raven shouted dangerously, interrupting her opponent. "I can control my powers just fine, thank you."

"But your fear…you fear your own emotions getting loose…under the control of your father, Trigo-"

"I said, shut UP!" Raven yelled, balling her fists as black energy accumulated around them. "I can control my powers just fine, and I'll prove it. Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

The female necromancer broke the tip off of a stalagmite and sent it flying towards her opponent. Nightmare, who was still quite annoyed about being interrupted for a second time, merely jumped into a side-roll and allowed the rock to smash into the ground where she was formerly standing.

"Ah, it seems I've struck a chord, this battle will be more interesting than you know, sorceress." Nightmare claimed, dusting off once she was back on her feet.

"We'll see." Were the only words Raven graced her with before using her powers to send an endless stream of pointed stones at Nightmare. She dodged mostly by rolling, but not even the demonic speed that her vampiric blood had afforded her could outrun the half demon's projectiles. Nightmare snarled as that blood tricked from various thin cuts across her cheeks.

"Humph. That was completely pointless." Nightmare said in an annoyed fashion, cracking her neck as the cuts slowly folded closed.

"But…you're only 1/3…" Raven gaped, allowing her monotone voice to falter momentarily.

"And your point is? I have more powers than you seem to think." Nightmare replied with a cocky smile. "For example."

The part-vampire created a black orb within her palm and thrust it forward at Raven, causing it to burst and release a horde of sharp-winged, red-eyed bats. They sped towards the magic-user, who created ebony spears to slice through them. This worked only against a few, but the others circled around her and created a strong current of air around her. Her hair and cloak whipping around her, she was unable to see in time to stop or block the boot that collided with the back of her neck. Rolling onto her stomach, she attempted to push herself onto her knees.

"I suppose that 1/3 packs a punch…" Raven breathed heavily, now on her hands and knees. "Or rather, a kick."

Rising to her feet, she prepared her energy, her eyes crackling with white lightning.

"You haven't seen _anything _yet." Nightmare smirked, focusing her energy into her onyx orb before blackness encompassed her enemy. Raven reacted immediately, zapping the walls with materialized beams of her power. When that didn't work, she resorted to banging the walls with the sides of her fists. Suddenly, the firm walls wobbled and waved to form ones of the same firmness, only reflective. Raven stared at her reflection and gasped when she saw she had four glowing red eyes and a set of pointed fangs.

"No!" She cried, smashing the mirrored wall. It merely cracked to reveal that the reflection was laughing.

"What's the matter, Raven?" The hoarse voice of the now crimson-clad figure growled playfully. "Is that any way to greet your father?"

"You're nothing but his bad influence, I banish you from my mind!" Raven screamed, at which the reflection laughed.

"Ha! You cannot hope to be rid of me so easily, daughter. You are _mine_." The mirror's inhabitant cackled, at which Raven powered her hands with her ebony energy. However, her hands seemed to move of their own accord and the creature in the reflection guided her hands to be exactly where it wanted them, proving it was in control.

"No! I can't allow you to be in control of my powers!" Raven yelled desperately, trying with all of her might to break his bind on her powers, but failed. His malicious, ear-splitting laughter filled the mirrored room.

"Ha, I already am." He replied maniacally, clearly amused at his daughter's efforts. The reflection now warped and changed into Trigon's true form. Raven backed away until she hit the back wall, watching on in horror as her own powers were turned against her…

Nightmare threw herself back onto a rounded boulder and watched the entranced girl on the ground in front of her.

"This is usually the part where I chop my opponent's head off or put a sword through their heart, but hey, even _I_ have _some_ room for mercy." Nightmare said to herself, leaning back onto her hands and yawning in a bored fashion. "I'll just wait until she drives herself insane or something…"

She continued to watch as the girl whimpered and shifted every-so-often.

"I can't…I won't let you have control of me!" Raven said in a determined growl, somehow managing to focus her energy just enough to move her own arms. Using this opportunity, she thrust a large portion of her energy out of her body, shattering the mirrors, walls and overall illusion. Her formerly lithe form shot up into a standing position.

"What the hell?!" Nightmare asked, flipping backwards to 'hide' behind the rock. "No one has ever broken my illusion before…you truly are very powerful."

"You…how dare you!" Raven snarled, calling upon her powers, which encompassed her hands as usual. Rage fueling her actions, she once again sent a barrage of sharp rocks at her opponent.

"I am impressed, you are a worthy opponent." Nightmare said, narrowly dodging the missiles. "No one has ever overcome my vision before; they all get killed or go insane. Perhaps I _have _underestimated you."

"You have no idea what you have done! Tampering with my emotions is not something one lives after doing." Raven growled, shooting a large beam of black energy at Nightmare, who took it square in the chest and smashed into a nearby stalagmite.

"I-I guess n-not." Nightmare replied, trying to get up from the stony rubble, but to no avail. "I h-hope it was w-worth it…"

"Winner, Raven!" The Master bellowed, and as always, the loser disappeared in a flash of light. "Congratulations, you are the Champion of Champions!"

"Yeah, whatever. Keep my prizes and just send me home." Raven replied, clearly irritated.

"There were no prizes for you, silly girl. All of the prizes, the powers of the losers, are mine to keep." The Master of Games claimed, waving his ruby in front of her face. "_I_ am the _true_ winner in this battle."

Raven could hear the screams of Terra, Bumblebee, Starfire, Nightmare, Reverie, Jynx and Blackfire coming from the jewel.

"I demand you set them free." Raven growled, entering a battle stance.

"Not without a fight! Raven vs. the Master of Games!" The Master shouted, at which Raven shook her head with an annoyed sigh. Before her opponent could react, she had encompassed the jewel within her ebony energy and summoned it into her own hand. Then, in one swift motion she trapped the Master and flung him into the throne-like chair that towered over the room. From the rubble, a muffled voice saying "I lose." Could be heard before a flash of light took him away.

Raven used her psychic abilities to release the prisoners of the jewel. Bumblebee brushed herself off, as did Blackfire as Reverie clung to Nightmare's trench coat. Terra looked around with a sigh of relief, Jynx scowled and Starfire pulled Raven into a suffocating hug.

"Friend, thank you for my rescue!" Starfire said gleefully, tightening the embrace.

"You're welcome, Star, but I can't breathe." Raven said in a strained voice, at which her fellow Titan released her and apologized.

"Yes, I do believe thanks is in order." Nightmare said, a genuine smile crossing her lips.

"Likewise. Let's go home." Terra said, and with a nod as everyone else's response, Raven tapped into the jewel's power to get them all home, however, unbeknownst to them, 8 familiar bad-guys took their place.

"Welcome, evil-doers, to the Tournament of Villains…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NS: Ha! Like the ending?! I hope so! FYI, I will be doing the Tournament of Villains, so I've got a few chapters left! I promise this is the LAST TOURNAMENT!!! The winner will end the chain, I promise. You will LOVE the match-ups! Enjoy!


	5. Intros, again!

NS: W00t! More review shout outs! mdizzle999872, FoureyedRae, fullmetal92, letselina and all formerly mentioned. Okay, in response…yes! The MOG vs. Raven was short, but I wanted to get on with the villains! I've spent a few days writing outlines and perfecting the storyline and no, Jynx and Gizmo won't be in it; these are all adults. I think you will enjoy the ideas I have. There will be many twists and turns along the way. I hope you will forgive my speedy ending. Ha! SPEEDY!!! is my favorite character Sorry! Enjoy!!!

Winner Take What's Left

Part Two

Introductions…again

"Welcome, evil doers, to the Tournament of Villains!"

"You surely jest, ape!" Brother Blood shouted back to the monkey-man towering on the throne-like pillar above him.

"I assure you I do not, oh villainous one." The Master replied.

"Uh…and who exactly are you?" Killer Moth asked as the 'announcer' made his way down to their level.

"I am the Master of Games and you are hereby invited to compete in the Tournament of Villains!" He replied dramatically.

"I will win this battle, for I am perfect!" Trident shouted, brandishing his weapon, which had become slightly rusted during his time spent trapped in his underground cave, kudos to Aqualad and Beast Boy.

"Puny earth sea scum, _I _shall be victorious." Trigon stepped forward, revealing that although he had shrunken from his monstrous form, he was still considerably larger than the other contestants.

"Where is my apprentice and why are myself and my three minions…who should be in jail I might add…here and surounded by a pack of half-worthy villains?!" Slade growled in a deadly tone, looking over his shoulder to see Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload looming nearby. "I was training my apprentice when she disappeared, now here _I_ am. What is the purpose of this Tournament?"

"It is merely a competition between the greatest villains throughout the universe and elsewhere." The Master explained.

"There is no competition needed to know that I am perfect." Trident said with a cocky smirk, once again waving around his seemingly useless weapon.

"Is there any way to shut him up?" Killer Moth asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Trident.

"There are _many_ methods, which do you all prefer?" Brother Blood asked, forming a ball of yellow lightning within his palms, though Trident took no notice.

"Please, villains, do not quarrel outside the rings. You must save your strength for battling for the win." The Master of Games said, waving his hands to break them up.

"Humph. And here I was hoping it was a battle to the death." Trigon snarled.

"Me too." Slade chuckled quietly. Trigon did _not_ take this as a friendly gesture, throwing a toothy growl at Slade before walking away.

"Raaaaaarglaorgrnakkk." Plasmus roared into Slade's ear. He covered it and shook his head.

"Even if I did understand what the hell you were saying, I never want you to do that again!" Slade raged, at which Plasmus griped quietly in his own language. Walking towards Brother Blood, Slade muttered something like, "Great, now I have a migraine."

"Ah, the famous Slade. I've heard you're good…very good." Blood said, offering a hand. Slade shook it and nodded.

"The feeling is mutual; I hear you _nearly_ destroyed the Titans yourself. You own the young villain academy that I hired those three useless brats from, don't you?" Slade said with something close to anger.

"Own it? I run it! And believe me, they were punished severely. My students undergo stricter training methods than ever before. Failure is no longer an option." Brother Blood said triumphantly with the slightest bit of pompousness.

"Hmm, I see. So how do you get the little troublemakers to obey?" Slade asked, at which Blood smiled menacingly.

"I have…persuasive methods." He said.

"Good for you. I had to go through the trouble of injecting 4 of the Titans with deadly probes and use their lives as leverage to force Robin into becoming my apprentice." Slade said in an annoyed fashion.

"So that _was_ you! Your reputation precedes you, Slade." Blood said.

"If only reputations were all villainy was about these days…" Slade muttered coolly.

"May the introductions begin!" The Master interrupted. "Slade, the cunning arch-nemesis of Earth's Teen Titans, martial arts trained and stocked up on all the latest villainous technology, he has mercy for none who cross his path. Trigon, the demon king from the alternate-dimension, Azarath, with his demonic strength and psychic powers, he can take down any opponent. Plasmus, don't let his dormant form fool you, this goopy glob-monster is a nasty fighter. Brother Blood, the mystical headmaster of H.I.V.E. academy, his jinxes and curses will put you in a bind. Killer Moth, with the speed and flight abilities of a moth, he is able to evade enemies and take them down with his many insect pet armies. Overload, a large mass of electricity has never been deadlier. Trident, the self-proclaimed perfect villain, able to breathe underwater and call forth beams of light from his weapon. And Cinderblock, the 2-ton mass of rock just waiting to crush you into dust. These are the contestants. If any wish to forfeit, speak now."

"Yeah, right. Forfeit is not in my vocabulary." Killer Moth said, and the others nodded, menacing smirks adorning their faces.

"Very well! Round one begins! Killer Moth vs. Overload, Trigon vs. Plasmus, Brother Blood vs. Cinderblock and Slade vs. Trident." The Master shouted. "Let the tournament begin!"

NS: Dun Dun Dun!!! Muahahahahaha! So, you likey?! No puny wimpy villains like Mad Mod and Mumbo here!!! (Sorry Johnny Rancid fans, too, butno powers and a rebellious teen?! Oooo villainous! NOT!) Hope you wanna see Trigon, Slade and Brother Blood in action, 'cuz that's what this Tourney's about! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!


	6. Round One, Two

NS: Well, here I go again! Another chapter, another group of over-anxious erm-"people" doing whatever it takes to win a tournament they know nothing about. Ah, Fanfics; the great American pastime. LOL. Sorry it took me such a LONG time to update, I've been sick and grounded and busy. Ha! Here's a story for ya, I was typing chapter 6 when my dad walked in and asked me if I could wrap it up 'cuz he needed to pay the bills on his laptop. I said, "I'm writing my story, but it's okay, my fans can wait an extra day." That's something I thought I'd never say. So, I'll thank you all for being great fans, supporters, helpers and reviewers! But enough of my blabbing, on with chapter 6!!!

Winner Take What's Left

Round One: Villains

"Very well, round one begins! Killer Moth vs. Overload…" The Master claimed, and the two named contestants were transported to a field made of half metal and half water. They looked around and exchanged intimidating growls.

"Trigon vs. Plasmus…" The monkey man shouted, beaming the two to a large expanse of rocky landscape and darkness. Chunks of rocks levitated of their own accord, spotting the sky with large, gray, uneven specks. This stage reminded Trigon of Azarath, and with that thought in mind, he snarled evilly at Plasmus as if to warn him of his temper.

"Brother Blood vs. Cinderblock…" He continued, teleporting the fighters to a coliseum-style armory. Blood looked around, intelligently surveying his surroundings while his opponent merely balled his enormous stony fists.

"…and Slade vs. Trident." The Master concluded, sending the final pair to a large, swampy bayou, at which Slade gave a disgusted expression. With all the players in place, the Master called, "Let the tournament begin!"

Overload bellowed, charging clumsily at Killer Moth. Seeing this, the humanoid insect flew upward. However, Overload was quicker, managing to create an electric whip that shot out from his arm, wrapping around Killer Moth's wings. The electrical warrior tugged with all his might, slamming his opponent on to the metal ground. He then proceeded to shoot jets of electricity at him, forcing the winged villain to have to roll out of the way to avoid contact. He rolled over to a nearby metal wall and bounded off of it, using the extra force to prepare a devastating counter attack…

Plasmus roared stupidly at the massive demon before him, who glowered back with four blood-shot eyes. Trigon appeared to be in a rush to start the show, because before the large maroon blob could react, his opponent punched the rocky ground in front of him, kicking up a dust storm and throwing debris in every which direction. Plasmus looked around blindly before Trigon's fist collided with his 'face'. The inter-dimensional demon attempted to shake off the mixture of green and purple goop as his opponent flew across the terrain and into a large mass of levitating rock, but the sticky substance seemed to have a life of its own, turning into a set of jaws and biting his wrist. He growled and zapped it with his red eye-lasers, causing it to shriek and gurgle. He was caught off-guard, however, when Plasmus jumped onto him from behind and clung to his back, roaring madly as Trigon tried to claw him off.

Brother Blood tore his outer white and gold cloak away to reveal his black and red battle attire, tossing it onto a nearby sword rack. Cinderblock didn't seem to care, because his response was to take a large iron shield off the nearby wall and peg it at him. Blood was not phased and only chuckled at his attempt, catching the item and enveloping it within a yellow aura before forcing it to disintegrate.

"My turn!" Blood yelled, forming a yellow ball of energy outlined in red within his palm to fire at Cinderblock. It detonated upon impacting the creature's rock chest, blowing him into the wall behind him. The wall caved around him, flinging weapons all about the area. He shook his head as if to clear it, then looking around in a dazed manor and began grabbing random weapons that were strewn across the floor to throw at Brother Blood. The wizard dodged skillfully, gracefully evading every object, which in turn smashed into the weapon displays behind him, causing swords, shields, axes and bows to crash to the floor noisily.

"You cannot defeat Trident; I am perfect." Trident claimed, jumping into the murky brown water of the swampy region.

"If you're so perfect, prove it!" Slade shouted challengingly, revealing two bomb pellets from a container in his belt and tossing them into the water where his opponent had disappeared. Five seconds later, Trident was blown out of the water along with vast amounts of algae. "I'm waiting."

"My victory will be proof enough, observe!" Trident replied, charging the tip of his weapon, which began to glow yellow across its spikes. Slade in turn took out his retractable bow-staff and held it behind him in a ready stance, motioning with his free hand for him to come at him.

"Try me!" The masked villain retorted, forced to dodge a barrage of white light-beams being shot at him by his amphibious opponent.

Killer Moth had successfully dodged Overload's assaults and bounded upward, landing an upper-cut punch under the massive creature's 'chin' and knocking him backwards. Stumbling, the large mass of electricity hardly managed to stay standing. He retaliated quickly, slashing whip-like formations from both arms, trying to capture Moth, who managed to evade the poorly-aimed attempts. Glancing over his shoulder at the water behind him, Killer Moth grinned evilly.

The pain of the demon's long nails digging into his mushy flesh became too much, forcing Plamus to detatch himself from Trigon's back. Flicking the goop from his long, yellow nails, Trigon sneered with disgust and began shooting jets of red light from his top two eyes. Plasmus morphed around the blasts, stretching and creating holes in his body for the attacks to go through. Seeing this tactic failed to harm his opponent, Trigon charged the creature and slammed into the ground on top of him, smashing a huge crater into the rocky terrain. Plasmus took this opportunity and sunk into the cracks and crevaces created my the impact, slowly disappearing under the stony surface.

Brother Blood surveyed the weapons before picking up a golden-colored bow with a leather grip and intricate designs all over the surface. Smirking, he pulled back the string as if to dry-fire it. Cinderblock looked up in a confused manner, shaking his head and picking up a giant war-hammer. He charged at his opponent, at which Blood summoned a yellow energy arrow to load the bow and shot at the multi-ton mass of rock, knocking him back. Though he lost his ballance more than once, Cinderblock kept charging. One he was within range, he swung the large steel hammer in a horizontal angle. It apparently missed Blood, because he had seemed to disappear into thin air. Cinderblock turned every-which direction, but to no avail.

"Over here, you incompitant pile of rubbish!" Brother Blood's voice called, and Cinderblock looked up to see the wizard standing on top of the giant hammer. Before the massive being could react, Blood's foot had collided with his face, smashing him into the wall behind him.

After easily evading contact from the deadly light beams, Slade ducked behind a nearby rotting tree for cover from the blasts that had yet to come.

"I see how you flee, coward, behold the might of my perfection!" Trident shouted, powering his weapon fully and blasting the tree's trunk with it. Though scorched, the tree remained standing. "Humph, I suppose my weapon is in disrepair..." The careless villain trailed off in thought as he inspected his trident's tips.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall!" Slade called, jumping down from the branches that he'd scaled and landed on top of Trident, pinning him face-down into the soft, soppy ground.

Trident mumbled incoherently into the mush before realizing his predicament and lack of oxygen. He writhed under Slade's armored weight, flailing his arms and trident while clawing at the surrounding mud, trying to drag himself out from underneath his captor. However, he did not budge, and soon his writhing ceased.

"Humph, so much for his perfect victory." Slade said, rising to tower above his seemingly defeated opponent. As he did, Trident sunk into the quicksand-like earth, weapon still in hand, and laughing could be heard.

"I cannot be defeated so easily..." The voice echoed, then slowly faded as Slade searched the pond's surface for disturbances, but nothing came.

Smirking at his own "ingenious" plot as it formulated within his mind, Killer Moth inched back slowly towards the water that lay behind him. Overload took no notice, continuing to lash out his whips from his arms at his enemy, clipping the insect humandoid's left wing and causing him to fall into the water. Now unable to fly, Killer Moth backed slowly further into the crystal blue waters. Overload followed stupidly, sending an electrified whip strait at him. Though Moth dodged, both were caught in the power surge, which threw the electro-mutant back and shorted him out while zapping Killer Moth into unconciousness.

"Draw, double K.O.!" The Master of Games announced, zapping both of their unmoving forms from the arena.

"Come out and fight you cowardice mutant!" Trigon growled angrily in a booming voice that caused the earth to shake as he dug into the rock with his long, silver nails. Plasmus did not obey these rants, for not a single speck of the maroon blob could be seen. That is, not until he came up from behind Trigon, reforming silently and pouncing onto his head. Trigon clawed angrily, but to no avail, and soon decided to heat things up by zapping his eye lasers through the creature. There was a brilliant flash of red light, and soon Plasmus slid off of Trigon and plopped onto the ground in a heap of maroon mush, gurgling loudly. The massive demon did not stop there, zapping the mutant multiple times more as if to ensure his victory.

"Winner, Trigon!" The Master of Games shouted, and in a flash, Plasmus was gone.

"Ah, my victory is so close now I can taste it!" Brother Blood said mostly to himself as Cinderblock once again rose after reciving a nasty blow. Shaking off the dizziness, he rose, taking up an iron pickaxe to be his weapon. "Ha! No amount of steel can possible help you now!"

Brother Blood sent a concentrated yellow energy blast at his enemy, knocking him through the stone wall and into a second corridor of the coliseum. This area was filled with torches and expensive looking antiques. Cinderblock began picking up anything he could find and throwing it at Blood, who seemed unphased and dodged as before. However, when a large oak table was sent flying at him, he was unable to dodge and thrust out his arm as if to catch it. The object never came within 6 inches of his fingertips, however, for he had caused it to burst into a wall of crimson flame. Before it completely evaporated, he sent it plummeting towards Cinderblock, knocking him further into the wall and causing an avalanche of stone, weapons and concrete to pile on top of him.

"Winner, Brother Blood!" The monkey-man bellowed, taking possesion of Cinderblock.

"Well, it seems my 'perfect' opponent has gone into hiding." Slade said rather quietly, but loudly enough for Trident to hear. He in turn jumped out of one of the nearby ponds, weapon brandished, strait at Slade. The masked villain was quicker, however, and shot a metal sphere at the amphibian, which burst and wraped four long, steel wires around him. He fell to the soft ground with a mushy thud, and slowly sank into the quicksand, mumbling incoherently.

"Winner, Slade!" The Master finished, teleporting Trident from the ring. Soon the three winners were brought back to the main hall. They looked each around to see who was left, and with wide, evil smirks, turned to the Master for his announcement. "Tommorrow, we shall have a three-sided battle royale!"

Trigon looked at the considerably smaller men before him and scoffed.

"Now rest, villains, for the next battle shall decide all!" The Master of Games bellowed dramatically, beckoning the evil-doers to their rooms. Once they were gone, he enterd his hall and cradled his precious red jewel. "And the abilities of two more contestants shall be mine..."

NS: Yes, a 3 way battle! Oh, shoot me for repeating Winner Take All. (Not literally please, or I'll never finish!!!) I have big ideas for the ending, and even a non-tournament-related sequel. It will be big, and all you Raven and Trigon fans will flip! (In a good way, I hope.) Uhhh...see you next chapter, and it will be updated much sooner, I promise!!!


	7. The Final Showdown

NS: Yep...so...right...final battle...yeah...erm, I have not much to say exept thanks for the reviews and such. Also, (I hope) you will be surprised at who the winner is, and I promise a decent Master vs. Winner fight this time. Ending will lead to a non-tournament related sequel that I hope you will read. Remember, I love reviews and respect flamers! Um, sure, let's go with that...so...anyway...on with the show!!!

Ch. 7

Winner Take What's Left

Final Showdown

Slade, Brother Blood and Trigon walked confidently from their rooms to the main hall where the Master awaited them.

"Welcome, returning champions, to the final round!" He said loudly, chasing away any tiredness that the villains may have had with the ringing that now plagued their ears.

"Let us now fight, Game Master, so I may proclaim my victory!" Trigon boomed, gaining annoyed expressions from the other two contestants.

"Very well, if you wish to make such haste. Slade vs. Trigon vs. Brother Blood!" The Master called, at which the three were transported to a Japanese-style dojo which sported unnaturally high ceilings. "Let the final match begin!"

Brother Blood and Slade both silently evaluated the massive red demon before them: four eyes, 8 feet tall, heavy muscular build and perhaps some psychic abilities. They mentally concluded that they must work together to take down the crimson beast. However, Trigon was obviously not one to stand around quietly, and so with a mighty roar and giant, balled fists, he punched the ground with tremendous force, causing the bamboo floors to crack and splinter. This created a rift to both sides of the demon: one racing towards Slade and another towards Brother Blood. In unison the two bounded into the air, one throwing bomb pellets while the other sent jets of red and yellow lightning, all aimed at the demon's torso.

Jumping back to avoid the blasts, Slade and Brother Blood awaited the smoke's clearing. Much to their surprise, however, Trigon waved it away with the mere swipe of his arms and emerged from the cloudiness unharmed, growling in rage. With anger fueling his every action, he shot fire-red lasers from his top eyes, switching his aim from villain to villain. Joining forces at one side of the room, Brother Blood and Slade threw bomb pellets and magicks at the demon, all while being forced to dodge deadly eye-lasers.

Both jumped in a different direction, ending up on opposite sides of the room. Slade looked from Trigon, to Blood, to the walls and smirked.

"On three, Blood." He commanded, as if Brother Blood should know what he was scheming, and apparently he did, because his response was a nod and a gleaming, wicked smile. "One, Two, Three!"

On the final count, both leapt into action, scaling the walls at running speeds to match the gods towards their single target. Manifesting a handful of larger bombs from his belt, Slade threw them at Trigon while Blood did the same with his composite magic. Before either weapon struck, though, they descended onto the demon's shoulders and sprung off just in time as the attacks impacted him. Stumbling backwards, the large creature struggled to keep his balance.

"Now I end this." Brother Blood proclaimed, jumping into the air and onto the massive being's head. Jamming two fingers into the mark on Trigon's forehead (NS:Look closely, it's there.), he sent shockwaves of magic electricity coursing throughout his body. With a loud snarl and a cry of "Nooooooooo!" Trigon fell, only to be zapped away by the Master's own magic.

The Master of Games held up his jewel, attempting to absorb the colossal amount of power that the demon would afford him. Unfortunately, the jewel began to crack and so the Master stopped, instead sending all that remained of Trigon to another world.

"How can this be? Such power...not even I can fully possess it...how is it possible that one being can be capable of housing such strength?" The monkey-man mused as he gazed upon his jewel where a single crack had cut diagonally to the center.

"I suppose it is just you against me now, Blood." Slade said in an intimidating, low tone, squinting, or rather narrowing his only visible eye and taking out his retractable bo-staff which extended in front of him automatically.

"I suppose so." Brother Blood said, using his magicks to create his own materialized bo-staff that was yellow and glowed with a reddish outline.

In a flash and at speeds no mortal eye could catch, both had sped across the room's width in a mere second and clashed their weapons together. Pushing hard, each with all their might they fought a battle of strength and endurance. Of course, Blood also had his wits, and decided to use them, moving to the side and causing Slade to falter. Though it was only momentary, and he was still agile enough to block the attack that had come from behind him. Brother Blood pushed harder this time, only to be knocked back and side-swung by his opponent. The wizard blocked just in time, and so the match of strength continued.

Pulling back, Blood stabbed in a flurry of magic-metal at Slade, who just managed to avert the hits and return the attacks. These exchanges took place multiple more times until Slade took the wizard by surprise and spun around, smacking him in the Common Peroneal, at which Blood immediately fell into a knealing position from the pain. (NS: The C.P. is located on the outside of your mid-thigh, and it hurts like a bitch if you get hit there...I spar all the time, and trust me, it drops you!) Blood grunted in pain and seethed between gritted teeth, though still managing to hold his staff in front of him if he had to block.

"Never kick a man when he's down." Slade said brazenly, holding his weapon horizontally in front of him and allowing it to detract and shorten.

"Such honor..." Blood replied with a smirk. "Too bad I do not have the same!" With that, he shot a concentrated blast of red and yellow energy at Slade, who in turn flew across the room and smashed into the wall, wood cracking as he fell through the wall itself and onto his back on the other side. Brother Blood laughed heartily and stood to his feet, injured leg wobbling and nearly giving way to the weight being put upon it.

"Rrr...nnn...ahh...that was...a dirty trick..." Slade said in a nearly unphased tone as he rose, wood splintering under his feet. "Very villainous, I must say, but that lack of honor makes you as trustworthy as a venomous snake."

Spitting blood through the grate in his mask, he took a disk-like object from his silver utility belt, at which it popped open to reveal sharp, curved razors surrounding the center. Only when it whirred into action and started spinning at amazing speed did Brother Blood realize it was a tojo blade. With a smirk, Slade tossed it strait at his opponent, who countered quickly by creating a sword and devising to slice through the weapon.

Slade smirked.

Before it came within range, it burst into multiple pieces and separated, surrounding Blood and moving in from different angles at select times, gauging long cuts all across his body. He swung his sword at them and managed to destroy a few, but they were just too quick and his battle attire was soon torn and soaked in blood, though nearly invisible against the crimson material. Realizing it was useless, he dropped his sword and closed his eyes for several seconds. When he reopened them, a great amount of red energy was thrown out from his body in all directions like a forcefield, disintegrating the disks. It flew past Slade, at which the masked villain guarded his face with his arms, only to discover when he lowered them that Brother Blood was in mid-air, soaring towards him with a look of hatred gleaming in his eyes.

His battle cry pierced the air and Slade rolled to the side, landing on his back. Blood gave him no time to recover, pouncing in his direction only to be kicked away. Slade rocked and used his upper body strength to flip onto his feet without the use of his arms. Leaving no moment for small talk, the wizard recommenced the fighting with a flurry of martial-arts moves on his opponent, who easily managed to block the slightly sluggish attacks: the loss of blood was starting to effect him.

"You have lost much blood, Blood." Slade said in a slightly mocking tone. "We should end this."

With that said, he grasped one of Blood's wrist in an iron-tight grip and flung him across the room into an undamaged wall, now causing much havoc amongst the wood. He stayed down for a few seconds before cringing and rising slowly, using what remained of the wall for support with one arm, as the other seemed mangled and potentially broken.

"This battle...shall continue..." He said slowly before falling forward onto the pile of splintered wood, clearly unconcious. In a flash he was gone, and Slade followed.

NS: I'm sorry, I thought it best to leave you here and update quicker, allowing me to make the Master vs. Slade fight longer. Sorry if that upsets you. I hope you liked it as much as I like your reviews! Hint Hint So, I shall have the last pre-sequel chapter up soon, perhaps tommorrow? Hopes she has time to type it See ya!


	8. It Ends

NS: Howdy! Last Chapter!!! WOOT! Okies, no wasting time, Go Slade, Go!!!! (I like him the best, that's why I had him win.) Anyway, on with it!

Ch. 8

Winner Take What's Left

It Ends

(NS: It's about frickin' time! Geez!)

"Congratulations, evil-doer! You are the Champion of Villains!" The Master of Games shouted, at which the winner realized he was back in the main hall.

"Sure, so, do I just get a title or is there anything in it for me?" Slade asked, sarcasm extremely evident in his tone.

"No, but you have afforded me much." The Master replied, smirking. "You have given me the powers of all those who have been defeated!" (NS: You think he'd learn just to send them home and not say anything, right?) This was said with a wave of his jewel.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to take possession of my mutant slaves. Release them at once." Slade said in his intimidating, low tone that was chilling enough to send most cowering in fear of him, but the Master managed to sustain his cocky demeanor.

"Ha! You do not scare me, mortal, I am more powerful than you could imagine." The monkey-man claimed, calling upon the jewel's powers to take a different appearance. He now had four, glowing red eyes and green gills upon his neck. One arm was goopy maroon holding a green trident while the other was large and made of gray stone. His legs were charged with electricity and on his back were moth-like wings. "Feel my awesome powers!"

From his stone arm came blasts of reddish-yellow energy as he shot white blasts from his trident, all while flying after his opponent in hot pursuit. Slade dodged by doing a series of back hand-springs and stopping near a wall. The Master cackled in delight as he closed in on him, hovering several feet off the ground.

"It seems you've backed yourself into a corner!" He said gleefully, powering his trident and stone arm. Slade smirked and jumped up, pulling out his bo-staff and stabbing it quickly into the jewel. It cracked even more, releasing Brother Blood, Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus.

The Master's arms now returned to normal, though he still clutched the trident. He still had four red eyes and his wings remained intact, but now all other power drained from his body.

"How can this happen?! I am the Master of Games! I cannot lose!" The monkey-man cried, falling to the ground in shock.

"A word of advice..." Blood began, using his powers to remove the jewel from his neck and summon it towards him.

"Stick to narrarating." Slade's voice came from behind him, and in a flash he was there, pinning something to the Master's back. He jumped away and as he did, a large explosion occurred from the bomb that was the object. This sent the monkey-man flying into one of the stone walls, which crumbled around him.

"I-I lose..." He said quietly before vanishing in a flash of light and smoke.

Slade walked over to Brother Blood, who was inspecting the jewel in his palm.

"You know..." He said regally, pursing his bottom lip, "The others are still in there."

The masked villain chuckled slightly. "Leave them." With that, Blood dropped the crystal to the floor, causing it to break into three large pieces at their feet. "Can you get us home?"

"I most certainly _can_, but why would I want to?" Brother Blood asked with the slightest hint of a mischevious tone.

"You said yourself that the fight would continue." Slade replied in a slow, drawling tone of voice.

"This is true, and it shall. Well then, I suppose I will send us home." Blood said, creating a red and yellow aura around them, encasing all the released villains within it, and with a flash, they were gone.

Unbeknownst to them, they accidentally took two of the shards of the jewel with them, leaving one behind...

The End...?

NS: Hehe! I hope you liked it! There will be a sequel story posted soon called...well...I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something! If you'd like a sneak peak: Trigon wants the rest of his power back, and he'll search every single dimension to find it. Because of the Master of Games' hasty removal of the massive demon, he is able to travel through space and time. So when he discovers that Earth is where his power is, he figures that he might as well pay a visit to his long-lost daughter, Raven...

Hope you likes! Oh, please let me know if the Master fight was...how did one of my reviewers put it...weak? I'd like to know so I can improve! Thanks alot, and see ya next story! (Well, I hope!) Bye, and thanks for reading!


End file.
